Where it used to break...
by Vivianita
Summary: Draco betrays Hermi, Hermi leaves draco. They were together. Ths is lyke an excerpt froma non-exsistant story...
1. There's your trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Craig. I don't own the song either.  
  
A/N: Okay. Well I wrote this when I was really, really bored, possibly even delirious, so the characters are kinda OOC. Bear with me please. –Viv(  
  
*****  
  
…Where it used to bend  
  
  
  
Hermione walked along the Charms corridor, doing her nightly check. She didn't usually find other students wandering in this corridor, but strangely tonight she heard voices. She walked into the advanced charms room to find an absolutely horrifying sight. My boyfriend, Draco, is snogging with, Blaise Zabini. I cannot believe what I am seeing…  
  
"Oh my Gawd." Hermione's voice was trembling slightly.  
  
"Hermione, um, it's not what it looks like!" Draco was struggling to get his hand out of Blaise's tight shirt.  
  
"What do you mean it's not what it looks like? I can see exactly what is going on."  
  
"Herm-"  
  
"Don't even try to manipulate me now! I've given you way too many chances. We. Are. Through."  
  
Hermione ran out of the room. Draco called out to her but she didn't turn around. It was over. No more tears. No more pain. Over.  
  
**** Five years later, Hermione lives in Tennessee with a cousin.  
  
  
  
Hermione and her friends walked into Joe's Place. It has been their Friday thing for about two years now to go to Joe's every Friday. This Friday it was packed because everyone's friends and family was over now that it was so close to Christmas. On Friday's that were as busy as this Joe and Hermione had a little act that they did. Joe acted as if it was rare to see her in there.  
  
"Guess what everybody. Local sensation Hermione Granger is somewhere in this crowd."  
  
People who knew about Hermione looked around with an excited look on their faces and people who didn't just looked excited, but you could tell they didn't know what they were excited for. Abruptly a voice rose above the excited whispers.  
  
"You never fail to spot me, do you, Joe?"  
  
"Nope. Never. Now come up here and treat us with a song."  
  
"Ahhh. Heck, why not."  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"All right. Well I'm sure most of you know this song, its called 'There's your trouble' by the Dixie Chicks. I'm dedicating it to an old friend of mine."  
  
Hermione smiled as she remembered her happier times with Draco. Everyone got quiet and the background music started playing.  
  
"Should have been different,  
  
But It wasn't different, was it  
  
Same old story dear John and so long  
  
Should have fit like a glove  
  
Should have fit like a ring,  
  
Like a diamond ring token of true love  
  
Should have all worked out but it didn't  
  
She should be here now but she isn't  
  
  
  
There's your trouble, there's your trouble  
  
You keep seeing double with the wrong one  
  
You can't see I love you  
  
You can't see she doesn't  
  
But you just keep holding on  
  
There's your trouble"  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hermione saw a flash of silvery white blonde hair. She was sure it wasn't just someone's bleached hair. Only few people in the world have that hair. She had to find him when she was done. She had to.  
  
***  
  
"So now you're thinking 'bout  
  
All you're missing how  
  
Deep you're sinking Round and round dragging down  
  
Why don't you cash in your chips  
  
Why don't you call in a loss  
  
Not such a big loss  
  
Chalk it up better luck  
  
Could have been true love but it wasn't  
  
It should all add up but it doesn't  
  
  
  
There's your trouble, there's your trouble  
  
You keep seeing double with the wrong one  
  
You can't see I love you  
  
You can't see she doesn't  
  
But you just keep holding on  
  
There's your trouble  
  
  
  
Should of all worked out but it didn't  
  
She should be here now but she isn't  
  
  
  
There's your trouble, there's your trouble  
  
You keep seeing double with the wrong one  
  
You can't see I love you  
  
You can't see she doesn't  
  
But you just keep holding on  
  
There's your trouble  
  
There's your trouble, There's your trouble  
  
There's your trouble.....  
  
THERE IS YOUR TROUBLE"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Damn. That song was dedicated to me. I was such an asshole. I can't believe I ever played her. That was the stupidest thing I have ever done.  
  
Draco had been so sad when Hermione left. Not to mention Blaise left him for Crabbe soon after. He couldn't make the commitment Hermione wanted. He'd failed once, and saved himself from doing it again. Draco had been such a nervous wreck after Mione, Blaise, and his father's death that he gave himself a personality makeover. He went to go live with muggles in the United States. He had heard Hermione went to live with her cousin in Tennessee. Draco had been living in Pittsburgh for the past three years. This year he went home with his friend Craig for Christmas in Tennessee. As soon as they got to Craig's house, his brother insisted they all go to Joe's Place. When he heard Hermione would be singing his heart skipped a beat. Then she sang and the song was way too much to handle. He needed to go outside.  
  
"Hey Craig, I'm gonna go sit outside for awhile."  
  
"Are you sure? Hermione is really good."  
  
"Yeah, I need some fresh air."  
  
He'd been out there five minutes, then the back door opened slowly. It was her. She noticed him. Maybe she wanted him back. Maybe she was willing to forgive him.  
  
"Draco, hi. How are you?"  
  
"Oh hey Mione. I'm great. You?  
  
"I'm just fine and dandy. It's nice to see you and all but I have just one question. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Simmer down, Mione. I came here for Christmas with a friend."  
  
"Oh. So," Hermione said with a smirk. "How did you like the song?"  
  
"Oh. It was good."  
  
"I thought you'd like it."  
  
"Um, Hermione, … about that time in seventh year."  
  
"Which one? The first, second, or the third time?" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Hermione. I know you're still pissed off, and I really regret those things. I thought I was being all cool and cheating on you. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I really had until I lost you. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Do you think saying sorry is just going to magically make it better? I loved you Draco. I loved you. And you wasted it. You didn't pay attention."  
  
"I know Hermione. I am so sorry." Draco turned away as a tiny, tiny tear rolled off his face.  
  
"You're really serious this time, aren't you? You really mean it." Hermione looked in his eyes and saw the truth. "Wow."  
  
"Yes. And I'll do any thing to make it up to you. Anything."  
  
"Hmmm. Anything?" Hermione smirked at her thoughts.  
  
"Anything."  
  
A big grin suddenly appeared on Hermione's face. "Well first of all, I think I deserve a kiss after all you put me through."  
  
******

A/N: Dios Mio! People people people. Technically things don't move that fast. This is lyke an excerpt from a story, Therefore it is the middle part of a story that doesnt exsist. SO technically there wasnt snogging in the first chappy! Its the middle of the frickin' story. And things dont move that fast. She was with him for about a year and she actually loved him. He was the one. But nooo. He had to go and ruin shit. And now she see's him after all these years and she has been pining after him. There hasnt been a day where she wasnt thinking about him. And now he is truly truly sorry. He really didnt mean it. I dunno why. There has to be a reason why he did what he did. Maybe he was under the imperius. So now when hott sexy drackie comes along and saya "i want you more than i ever have before" (he doenst have to say it to think it...) Is she really gonna pass up this chance to make things right again? I DONT THINK SO! I wouldnt...:) Just clearin that up...

            Luv fo'eva, Viv:)  


	2. A few months later

1 Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
A/N: A little short. Sorry. I'll put the rest up soon, I promise!  
  
****  
  
"Draco, are you out of the shower yet?"  
  
A muffled voice came from the bathroom. "Yes."  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed, will you?"  
  
Draco came out of the bathroom in only a towel. "Is this dressed enough?"  
  
"Draco, as much as I'd love to see your sexy body all day, I don't really think that it would be appropriate to wear only a towel to Diagon Alley." Hermione sounded almost as sarcastic as Draco.  
  
"That's what you say but not what you're thinking…"  
  
"Draco! We don't have time for this!!! Hurry up dipshit." Hermione grinned as she talked.  
  
"Damn it bitch, I'm almost ready!" Draco smirked his sexy smirk.  
  
***  
  
"Alright Hermione, I'm done!"  
  
"Good, now, lets go."  
  
They both took a pinch of Floo Powder and yelled "Diagon Alley!"  
  
"Ohmigawd! Ron! Ginny! I missed you guys a lot! Oh it's so good to see you!"  
  
"It's good to see you too Hermione. It's been a long time. Um, whose your friend?"  
  
"Oh! You guys don't recognize him do you? Well, Ron, Ginny, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."  
  
:"I'm sorry? Who?"  
  
"You heard me. Lemme sound it out for you…Draco Malfoy…" Hermione overly enunciated her words.  
  
Ron suddenly paled. "Oh."  
  
"It's great to see you too Weasley. Glad to know I was so overly loved." Draco smirked at Ron.  
  
Ron and Ginny were surprised. They had never heard Malfoy talk so nicely before. Ginny realized he must have changed so she smiled and said hi, forgetting any past grudges. Ron, though, was a little suspicious. He figured he could trust Malfoy temporarily, just at least when Hermione was around. Who knows, maybe he has changed. Better to talk things over with Harry first…  
  
***  
  
Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the afternoon in Diagon Alley. Then they went to Harry's house, where they would be staying. Harry wanted to meet them with Ron and Ginny, but he was too busy. Some stupid Death Eater decided he was going to raid a muggle village. He had to investigate.  
  
When they got to Harry's, he was already at the door waiting for them. Ron and Ginny left, because they had a Weasley party to go to.  
  
"Hey Hermione! I've missed you!"  
  
"Oh! Me too Harry! Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Draco."  
  
"Hey Potter. Wait! Before you say anything, I am not a death eater and I am not using Hermione. And I am trustworthy even though I wasn't before, which your little friend Weasley doesn't believe. Anyway…"  
  
Harry just laughed. "I know Malfoy. I know. When Hermione owled me to tell me you guys were coming, I remembered how it was at Hogwarts. How after fourth year you just didn't care anymore. And I guess I just wanna give you a second chance. I figured it was all good."  
  
Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Whatever you say."  
  
They all went inside.  
  
"So. How have you two been doin'?"  
  
"We've been great. Just hanging out. Normal stuff." Said Hermione.  
  
"Actually, Hermione has been singing for a living, and she is pretty damn good too…"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really. Since when?"  
  
"For about three years now." Draco seemed to be enjoying telling Hermione's life for the past three years. Or at least all he knew about it.  
  
"Will you stop giving away my secrets? Geez…and you said you were trust worthy…" Hermione smirked  
  
"Malfoy, I think she stole your infamous smirk…"  
  
"Yeah I'm guessin so. I'm gonna have to get it back."  
  
"Hermione. I'll make you a deal. You can keep the smirk, as long as you sing for us." Said Harry.  
  
"Fine."  
  
****  
  
A/N: We'll see what she sings next time. And viv is truly sorry for updating three months later. I'm good lyke that ya. Lol.  
  
Magic Bunny: Thanks! I hope you lyke this chappy. It's a little short but some is better than none.  
  
Aaeluo: I'm sorry about that stick stuck up your ass. You could've stopped earlier, and not put up with reading a 'dumb' story. But I forgive you, only cuz that stick might hurt! Thanks for the compliment too! Luv ya!  
  
Luv, Viv( 


End file.
